


progression in growth

by orca_mandaeru



Series: degrees of adaptation [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Jaehyun should have known better than to trust Ten to help him through his rut.





	progression in growth

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't planning on a sequel, but then this happened...

Jaehyun doesn't know how he got here, incapacitaded and strung up, every limb tied. No, that's a lie, he does. It was Ten, of course, Ten with his little curly smiles, those eyes that always seemed to be challenging Jaehyun to push, to give him more. And Jaehyun never gave up on a dare. 

This specific predicament started with something that Jaehyun had always been proud of, bragged about to his alpha friends. He was unusually composed during his ruts. Most people lost it, retained barely any prescense of mind in the face of the overwhelming drive to fuck. Jaehyun was different, he didn't know why. Ever since his first rut, he found that even if he didn't have an omega to help him through it, he was mostly fine. The drive was annoying and insistent, but he could deal with it himself, could retain most of his mental faculties. 

Jaehyun had made the mistake of telling Ten this. It was an obvious risk, playing with fire, but maybe deep down, he wanted to be burned. Either way he got what he asked, because Ten's face had lit up at this little fact, the wheels already turning in his brain.

And now here he is, arms tied with intricate knots to hooks in the ceiling. That’s one of the things he should have noticed about Ten, the random conspicuous hooks in his ceiling. After that first time at the party, Jaehyun was... intrigued. Safe to say, he had never had any sort of interaction like that before. It shook him a bit, but by the time the weirdness wore off he wanted more. Well, he got more. Ten had still been there when he woke up, just as sharp even with his makeup smudged and face creased with sleep as he squinted down at Jaehyun's phone and entered his contact.

Ten opened him up to a whole new world he had never known before. Jaehyun knew, distantly, that there was more possibilities than a big alpha fucking a pretty omega. But he had never had a chance to experience anything like that firsthand. Something about Ten made him fall further down that rabbit hole of discovery. Everything about him is sharp, his voice, his features, his touch. Jaehyun loves the feeling of danger that comes with being around him. 

They've met up at least once a week for months now, getting more adventurous every time. Jaehyun's been tied up before, but this is different. Because it had hit him about half an hour ago, the angry itch of heat just beneath his skin, the hunger. Ten had been draped across his lap, tapping away at his phone, when he caught the scent, looking up at Jaehyun with wide eyes. "Your rut is here?" he had asked, and Jaehyun should have seen how excited he was and knew he was in for some shit. Ten didn't get excited for nothing, after all, and he was most excited when he was causing Jaehyun some manner of pain, pleasure, or both.

Jaehyun had nodded, apprehensive. With the start of his rut egging him on Jaehyun was powerless to disobey the demands of the pretty omega on his lap, the heavy need inside him clamoring for something to bury himself into. So, fully trusting of Ten like he should and shouldn't be, he had dazedly let the omega string him up with limbs spread-eagled. That would be fine, since Ten had promised to help him through the rut. 

But then Ten left the room. Winked, and left Jaehyun alone and immobile while his rut fully kicked in. It was already worse than usual, because of the scent of omega still hanging in the air. His cock was already throbbing in his pants, hips desperately trying to push forward into the empty air. Jaehyun desperately wants to shout for Ten to come back and take care of him, to beg for help. But he won't, because he knows what Ten is doing. This is a test. He had just recently bragged about his control, how he wasn't desperate during a rut. Well, Jaehyun would show Ten. He'd keep his control, and he wouldn't give in. 

That was a mistake. That was an absolutely terrible mistake. It’s true that Jaehyun is usually mentally stable during a rut, but that's when he can comfortably get a hand around himself to get the edge off, can desperately hump his pillows as much as he wants and get a tiny bit of relief before the insistent need comes rushing back. This is so, so different. He can't touch himself, and he can't even move, so for the last few minutes he's been desperately shifting his hips forward into the air, his cock sitting heavy and swollen inside his too-tight pants. 

It's pure frustration. The itch under his skin is deep, a need pressing against his mind and blocking everything out. God, he's starting to lose control already. The fog of rut is overtaking the corners of his mind, and he takes long slow breaths in, trying to catch those last few whiffs of sweet omega scent. It just makes him harder, if that's possible, but he can't control himself, wrists desperately pulling against the ropes. 

They don't chafe much, too well made and expertly knotted for that, but he wishes they did so he could have a distraction. Fuck, it's so frustrating. But Jaehyun won't give in, won't shout for ten. He can win this little game.

*

Ten shifts restlessly on the couch, listening closely to the sounds from inside his bedroom. They started out as little growls of dissent, but they've since dissolved into desperate whimpers and the occasional sob. What's really overpowering is the scent. The heavy scent of alpha in rut hangs through the apartment, doing its best to call out for an omega. Ten's waiting, though. He's not going to do anything until Jaehyun gives in. 

How things have changed since he met him. Ten usually hates sleeping with the same person twice, but Jaehyun breaks so prettily. He's interesting. Much more pliant and submissive than any other alpha Ten has been with, but also stubborn as hell. Ten loves that he gets to be the one that breaks that resolve, leaves the alpha a sobbing mess of pain and pleasure.

Jaehyun hasn't given in yet so Ten isn't going to help him, simple as that. But he can't deny he's getting a bit impatient, tantalized by the anticipation of what he'll see when he goes into his bedroom, Jaehyun absolutely desperate after almost an hour of torture.

Maybe Jaehyun had a bit more fortitude than he estimated. No matter, Ten can cheat. He knows how to make Jaehyun break. Ten rests his head on the couch’s armrest, unceremoniously sticks his hand down his sweatpants. He starts to loosen control of his scent, letting it waft through the air. Ten wraps a hand around his cock, gently stroking himself to hardness with the soundtrack of Jaehyun's desperate whimpers. He has the urge to just get himself off right here and leave the place, but that would be mean even for him. This time is about Jaehyun.

It doesn't take long for him to feel the slick starting to leak out of him, the smell in the air getting much, much stronger. Alphas in rut who have better control may be able to ignore omegas being around, but it’s that much harder to resist an aroused omega. Jaehyun'll crack, he knows it.

Sure enough, a few more low growls echo from the room, and then a shout. "T-ten, please! I give up, just-" His voice sounds nearly unrecognizable it's so strangled. Ten leaps up off the couch, nearly running towards the door and slowing for a second so he won't look too eager. He slips into the room, closing the door firmly shut behind him. The sight before him takes his breath away. 

Jaehyun's face and hair is soaked with sweat and tears, mouth hanging wide open and lips bitten red. He's slumped over, letting the distributed weight on the knots support him, head hanging low. There's a huge wet patch soaking through the fabric of his pants where Jaehyun must be uncontrollably leaking precum, the outline of his erection clearly defined and straining against the restriction. Ten licks his lips and strides forward, and Jaehyun's head raises to make eye contact. His eyes are hazy, none of that usual spark. He's been broken down over the agony of being desperate with no release, and the rush of power is like no other.

"Ten," Jaehyun croaks, voice throaty from all the angry yelling he was doing earlier when the desperation really hit him. Ten smiles and reaches out to cup his jaw. Even that small bit of contact on his skin must feel like fire after absolutely nothing, and his body judders in the ropes' hold. 

Ten laughs breathlessly. "You look so pathetic, begging for help. I thought you could do it? Isn't that what you were just bragging about, your control?" Ten smoothes a hand down Jaehyun's chest, the pressure making him gasp and shake. "You want me to touch you?" Jaehyun nods furiously, eyeing him pleadingly. "Tell me you were wrong. You're just a mess, aren't you? Can’t even handle a little teasing." 

Jaehyun opens his mouth and the words come tumbling out. "Ten, I was so wrong, please, I’m nothing but yours- just _do_ something."

Ten laughs at his distress and obliges, finally pulling Jaehyun's pants down and watching his alpha cock slap up against his stomach. He groans throatily at the contact, hips starting to mindlessly writhe again. Ten watches as sticky globules of precum steadily pushed out of the head, pulsing veins along the shaft begging for touch.

His knot won't inflate with at least some contact, so Ten reaches out and wraps his hand around where it will grow. It's a beautiful sight. Jaehyun's entire body jerks and shudders, a delirious moan pulled low from his throat and pulling on the ropes as his hips finally have something to buck into. His knot fills out quicker than Ten’s ever seen in an alpha, sticky strings of precum blurting out to slide down to Ten’s fingers. 

He coos at the reaction, but Jaehyun is far too out of it to complain, entire body straining forward to get more contact. Ten takes pity on him and pumps his hand along the full length once. Jaehyun throws his head back and near-screams, the sensation probably too much after so long craving anything. Ten knows that tensing, knows that Jaehyun is about to cum for the first time since he started his rut, and takes his hand away.

"No!" Jaehyun yells in frustration, arms tugging at the restraints. Oh, he's glaring at Ten now, regaining a little bit of clarity. 

"Are you angry at me?" Ten teases. “Big bad alpha all tied up and under the control of little old me, hm..." He smirks. “Don't worry, I'll give you some more."

He disappears from Jaehyun's field of vision, over to his bed and the drawer behind. Jaehyun's desperately trying to twist his head enough to watch, but he can't quite see. He doesn't have to wait that long, though, because Ten comes back around to his front holding a fleshlight. 

Jaehyun drools a little at the anticipation of finally being enveloped in something tight, cock twitching against his stomach. Ten notices, of course, flipping the toy in his hands. Jaehyun stays quiet, knowing by now that if he asks Ten outright for something it's likely he won't get it. His desperate gaze meets Ten's shrewd one, looking over how still he's gotten. "Look, you've gone all obedient now. Where's that growly alpha, hm?" 

Jaehyun risks speaking up, eyes still fixed on the fleshlight. "Anything for you, Ten." 

Ten smiles. "Good boy." 

Jaehyun preens inside at the praise. As reward, Ten fits the tip of the toy over the head of Jaehyun's dripping cock and presses it down all the way. Jaehyun could cry in relief, so he does, tears starting to stream down his face again. There's no words to describe how fucking good it feels after nearly an hour of being trapped and untouched. 

"Feel good, baby?" Ten says, watching him intensely as he shallowly grinds into the tightness around him. Jaehyun garbles something out. God, he's finally going to be able to cum. It'll take the edge of the need away, let him return a bit to himself. He can feel it about to happen when Ten pulls the toy fully off him. This time Jaehyun doesn't yell, just cries. Everything hurts and he's so hot, burning out of his skin. "Aw, puppy," Ten coos, patting Jaehyun's cheek as he sniffles. 

"Ten, please," he implores, like it's a life or death situation. 

Ten preses their foreheads together, not minding the sweat. "Just two more times. You can do that for me, right? Just two more times, then I'll let you cum. I might even let you fuck me after." 

Jaehyun perks up at that, even as he dreads two more halted orgasms. He can do that, he can pull through for Ten.

He finds his voice again, eyes locked on the omega. "I can do that for you." 

"Good boy," Ten says again, and it has the same effect as the first time. Jaehyun feels proud of himself, and if he bears through this, he'll feel even better.

Ten slips the fleshlight back onto him. Jaehyun feels like a livewire, like every nerve in his body is on fire. Ten wraps a hand around his thick knot just as he thrusts the fleshlight back down on his cock, and Jaehyun is going to cum right at that moment. He opens his mouth to warn Ten but the omega is ready, pulls the toy off and steps fully back. 

Jaehyun was right on the brink this time, but he hits a wall blocking him, the lack of contact on his cock making him twitch. He's found that he can only cum untouched when there's something in his ass, so he knows he has no chance without Ten's hands on him.

He lets his head hang down again, mind wiped blank of everything except hot red throbbing need. He pants harshly and Ten's fingers comb through his hair comfortingly. "Just one more, okay? You can do it, baby, I know you can." 

Yes, Jaehyun can do it, he can be a good boy. Ten holds up the fleshlight again and Jaehyun knows what's coming. He can't bask in the pleasure, he needs to hold back a little for Ten. But it feels so fucking good, tight heat enveloping him again. He can't help the whimpers falling out of his mouth as Ten drags the toy up and down again, one, two, three times. Every consecutive almost-orgasm has made the heat inside Jaehyun build and build, and he feels like he's going to fukcing careen off a cliff before Ten withdraws once more. "No, no, please…," he mutters, entire body jolting and shuddering as his cock kicks against his stomach.

Ten cups his jaw with two hands, looking into his hazy eyes. "You've been so good. You can cum this time, okay?" Jaehyun nods frantically, shifting eagerly. He expects Ten to pick up the fleshlight again, but instead he drops to his knees, wraps two hands around the large knot and sucks his length down. 

Jaehyun chokes and his entire body clenches, the wet suction of Ten's mouth combined with the pressure around his sensitive knot hitting him all at once. It's barely a second before he's cumming harder than he’s ever before, eyes screwing shut and white-hot pleasure overtaking his mind. He doesn't know how long it lasts, it feels like forever. Every time he thinks he’s finished his cock jerks and pumps another load of cum across Ten's open lips, sending another wave of pleasure washing over him. ten gently massages his knot through it, sucking lightly at the head as he starts to come down. 

Jaehyun's whole body goes limp, feeling faintly sore all over. He opens his eyes and looks down at Ten, whose face is entirely covered with thick ropes of cum, some splattered on his tongue and on the wood floor. He sits back on his heels, letting go of Jaehyun's dick and standing up. Ten grins and pecks Jaehyun on the lips, smearing his own cum between them, before running to the bathroom to clean his face. 

Jaehyun feels exhausted but there's no itch under his skin. Instead he feels incredibly comfortable, like he's floating on clouds. It almost feels like his rut is over already. He knows that's not the case, but in a few hours when he gets needy again he has Ten besides him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
